The Grim Reaper: Love is Everything
by SpencerxDemon
Summary: ON HOLD FOR A FAMILY SITUATION! A certain demon is sent to the surface to claim the soul of one Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort but the soul is scattered everywhere. The demon sensed the soul's broken presence in a castle and other places around Britain. What happens when a potion professor becomes uncertain about the strange occurances around Hogwarts? SSxHP SLASH!
1. The Prologue

**The Grim Reaper Prologue **

**This is my second fanfiction! I hope all of you would like it! **

**READ THIS! If the words are bolded then that means they're talking in demon. Demon language is backwards, like talking from the ending to the beginning but if I do that, it'll only confuse you guys so hence, bolded. **

The fires bellowed down in the depths. Screams of agony and horror were everywhere, followed by cruel laughter. There were loud pleas to the Gods above, pleading for forgiveness for their sins.

Whips and claws ripped through the newcomers' skin, making them open their mouths in a silent scream, their voice boxes unable to produce anymore sound.

The squeals of joy only caused the new demons to beg for them to stop but to no avail. The shrieks and squeals belonged to the older demons, their skeleton wings flapping in eager.

Their eyes were either an empty blackness or pure red of evilness. What left of their skin clutched to their ribs and other bones.

Suddenly, Lucifer flew in; his long black hair clung to his wretched face. His arrival ceased the tortures and he pointed to a certain demon, snarling, **"Satan wants you." **

His boney finger pointed a raven black haired demon with hollowed black eyes. He was a new demon, only being here for ten years after his death. The young demon was sent here when something evil overcame his pureness during the decision over his fate in the afterlife.

The raven black haired believed that he didn't belong here in the circles of Hell but being young and after several years, he began to believe he was one of the true demons.

The demon walked forward, towards Lucifer, who was once the left handed of God. **"Yes, my lord." **

The older demon then turned and headed to the lair of their master of all Hell. On the way, they both said nothing to each other, listening to the tortured screams as they continued on.

Soon, they reached tall doors covered in bones of their sacrifices. The younger demon never shuddered or reacted at all, being used to bones lying around. It was not uncommon in the fires of below but very rarely did Satan want to meet other demons.

The doors opened and they entered into the dark and damp hall. Far ahead was the largest throne the young demon had ever seen. Upon the throne was Satan, fire all over him. His eyes were bright yellow, the color of fiery flames. Red flaming horns sat on his head, his claws gripping on his armrest.

The duo walked up, Lucifer standing next to the throne, representing that he was higher than the younger demon. The younger demon however, just bowed, his leg resting on the cold stones. He remained there until he had permission to leave.

"**Follower." **Satan started, slightly angry. **"I wish for you to go to the surface and claim a soul."**

The dark haired demon's eyes widened, no demons were allowed to go to the surface. It was even rarer than meeting Satan. **"A soul, master?" **He asked respectfully.

"**Yes…" **The lord of all demons hissed. **"A soul should've been here over ten years ago but it still remains on the surface. It is scattered and you must reclaim it all and drag it back to here." **

"**I am honored, master." **The black eyed demon grinned, his wings spreading out.

"**For your success, I shall reward you purgatory." **Satan growled.

The demon nearly fell over in shock. This was a one way ticket to Heaven and it was practically right in front of him. **"Thank you, master." **

"**But… Only if you succeed that is. If not, then it's fifty years of pain. You have six hundred and sixty-six days. Go." **

The ceiling above seemed like it was opening to the Earth, light finally touching the ground for the first time in centuries.

The younger demon nodded standing up. **"I shall accomplish my mission for you, master." **He then flapped his strong wings, flying straight up and to the surface.

Harry James Potter had a mission to do.

**This is just the beginning! The next chapters will have at least 1,700 words per chapter or more. I hope I did a good prologue. **


	2. The Train

**The Grim Reaper Pt.1**

**I hope ya'll enjoy this!**

Harry kept his head down, his black cloak's hood covering his face. Strands of unwashed black hair hung to his shoulders, some of them falling out of his hood.

He didn't carry or bought anything, he needed nothing. Harry could feel some wary eyes locked on his lithe but strong frame. He knew he looked weak and tiny to other people but really it was just a disguise to them. His hidden demon form was bursting to come out, wanting to claim all the souls that surrounded him.

It was a natural need in demons. Human's souls to demons were like blood to vampires. His claws almost erupt but he managed to keep it under control.

Harry had changed into a human but only on the outside. His skin was deathly pale and unfortunately as for his blackened eyes, there was nothing he could do about that.

Harry quietly and secretly jumped on a red train that held several children from eleven to seventeen. He could feel the magic in them, making their souls more precious and tasty. Harry licked his lips and found an empty compartment easily, seeing as it was still early before the train would leave.

He knew it was going to travel to Hogwarts, the castle where it held some of the unclaimed souls that he had to reap. And it would be easy to steal a ride on the train with his age and charms. He could pass for another wizard.

Harry sat there patiently, waiting for the train to leave soon. His hand came up to rub his shoulder where a Satanic symbol was tattooed, and he couldn't wait to go to purgatory where it would be gone and try to get into Heaven one more time. That is, if he succeeded his mission of reaping one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He put his hand under the cloak, his fingers coming in contact with the tattoo. Instantly, his spirit left his vessel also known as his body. Harry's spirit flew into the ground, passing the barricades to the gates of Hell. He entered through it, passing by demons and ignoring their cackles or screams.

Soon, he was face to face with the demon god.

"**You have something to report to my lord?" **Lucifer snarled, standing next to the said lord.

"**I am on my way to my first soul. But I must ask... my master, when I reached the surface, everywhere is pulling at me. The scattered souls. How many souls is there, master?" **Harry kneeled.

"**You shall find out. I will not help you." **Satan barely looked into Harry's way. **"Now flee. You are wasting my time." **

Out of nowhere, Harry's demonic spirit was forcefully taken back to the surface and back into his body.

He barely had any time to cooperate with himself when suddenly; the door to the compartment slammed open but Harry didn't react at all. He didn't need to use his sight to see the companions. He could smell their souls instead.

One was anxious, mixed with pride. But he could sense some nervousness in there. The other two nearly made Harry gag; they were tainted with want and confusion. Followers, Harry determined. And the first one is probably new to being superior.

Harry still didn't look at them, he had a mission to do and he only had six hundred and sixty days left to do it. They would just get in his way. Besides, he was dead anyways.

"Well," The light blonde haired boy smirked. "And who this, sitting in my seat?" Draco Malfoy asked, narrowing his eyes when the cloaked boy didn't move. It didn't look like he was breathing and that made Draco almost bit his lip. Almost. Malfoys don't show their nervousness and they certainly don't bite their lips.

Behind him, Draco heard his supposed bodyguards cracked their knuckles. And that made him grinned.

Still, Harry didn't move. He was clearly waiting for them to get out and that made Draco enraged.

"I said," Draco began. "Who is sittin-" He was interrupted by the stranger.

"I," He clicked his tongue. "Care not. **Now get the heck out or I'll unleash Hell on you.**" Harry slipped into his demon language.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, he never heard of such language. And he was trained in Latin, French, German, Russian and Chinese by his mother. But it sounded like the dark figure was swearing at him. "What did you say?" When Harry didn't reply, he took it as an insult. "Goyle, Crabbe, get him out." He ordered.

But before Goyle and Crabbe could lean down to grab and pull Harry out of the compartment, Harry stood up and snatched at their necks, squeezing them as he used his demon strength.

The bullies' terrified eyes locked on to their captor's sunken black eyes, making them freeze up. **"I warned you." **He hissed before releasing them, Crabbe and Goyle falling onto the floor.

Draco's eyes widened before running out, most likely getting an adult to Harry's amusement. This made Harry grin before stepping over them, walking out of the compartment and away from them.

Harry knew his cover was blown so when he made sure no eyes were looking at him, he vanished into thin air as a black mist, hidden in the shadows of the moving train.

Along the shadows, he followed Draco for some entertainment. Draco finally stopped, panting in front of a tall and dark, mysterious man that made Harry curious about him.

The older man turned at Draco, his eyebrows raised. His dark eyes were nothing compared to Harry's but it was still dark enough for his taste.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus' eyes looked over Draco's exhausted frame, wondering what caused this. "Do hurry, I am rather busy, Draco."

"There's something unnatural in my compartment! It took down Crabbe and Goyle." Draco looked up at his godfather.

Severus knew Draco would never make up tales that required his attention, let alone the fact that Draco had been running for him. Draco never ran since he was a toddler but when he did run, it was usually run for your life type of situation. "Take me to your compartment." He told Draco.

Draco nodded and turned, leading the Potion Master to the compartment.

Above them in the shadows, Harry snickered and drifted off, looking for a Satanist worshiper.

Meanwhile, Draco and Severus had arrived at the scene with Draco slightly behind his mentor in fear of the 'unnatural thing' coming after him for tattling. But he would never let anybody know that.

As for Severus, his expression nearly remained the same as he glowered upon the shaking boys who sat on the floor, their backs resting on the sides of the booth. "Is this what I heard of is true?" He asked the preteens.

Without verbally replying, Crabbe and Goyle shakily nodded.

Severus crossed his arms, still doubting a bit. "Then where is he? The supposed 'unnatural?' And everything is unnatural in this world."

Goyle licked his lips before whispering. "He left. The cloaked figure. He had black eyes that cut you deep. It's nothing I had ever seen before."

Next to him, Crabbe agreed. "Yeah, the eyes were pretty freaky. And the strength! He's so tiny too. How was that possible?" He questioned mostly to himself. Crabbe pulled at his collar as he thought to himself and something caught Severus' eye.

He led down, his fingers pulling the rest of Crabbe's collar down revealing a red claw-shaped hand printed like a bruise wrapped around Crabbe's neck. Severus quickly turned to Goyle, also pulling his neckline down with the same print on his neck.

Severus frowned, it didn't seem like they were lying. "Listen, I'll keep an eye out and if you see him at the welcoming feast, please tell me and I'll inform the headmaster. However, for now, I want you two to go to the Infirmary to get that checked. Mr. Malfoy will escort you both; he knows the ways around Hogwarts." And with that, he got up and left the compartment, his robes spiraling behind him.

Severus felt unsettled by this new discovery. They could be making this up for all he could know. They could just found a charm and put it on themselves when they got on the train. But just in case for the safety of the students and Draco's sake, he promised himself to keep an eye out for the supposed cloaked kid.

He then continued his daily routines before checking up with the prefects. They were arriving at Hogwarts.

The first years were taken for their traditionally first tour of Hogwarts in boats, provided by Hargrid, their Hogwarts' gamekeeper. But of course, Draco already had his tour of Hogwarts when he regularly visited his godfather, Severus, however not by boats.

As for the second to seventh years, they were taken to Hogwarts by carriages, pulled by thestrals. Thestrals were creatures who only people could see if they themselves had seen death such as seeing people getting murdered in front of their eyes.

Which includes Severus when he was a young boy and he watched his abusive muggle father beaten his sick mother who had the pneumonia literally to death. His father didn't know how sick Eileen truly was until she stopped moving.

Severus had utterly hated his father, Tobias, the most at that time more than any other times. He still don't know why his pureblood mother still married a muggle being and let him get her and her son beaten up when she could have used magic at any moment. He still didn't understand after all those years.

His best friend, Lily who was practically his sister had understood but when he asked her why, she had replied with, "You will find out in time."

'_She did always like riddles,' _Severus thought mournfully as the carriage bought them closer to the castle. His head then turned to the death of Lily.

Protecting her son had led to her death and it had all been in vain when the baby was brutally murdered in cold blood. What happened to Lord Voldemort that night of Halloween still remained a mystery to the Great Britain.

The Ministry should have been worried about the lack of body but instead, they celebrated without proof and Severus disliked them for that. There should be always real proof before declaring something that might be wrong. It would not fare well for them.

Severus stared at the sky out at the window. It was a beautiful night with bright dazzling stars everywhere. They twinkled brightly and speaking of twinkles…

"Albus." Severus greeted the twinkling blue eyed wizard as he entered into the Great Hall. He kept on guard as the older students bypassed him to their respectfully tables, preparing themselves for the sorting of the new first years.

"Severus." The headmaster of Hogwarts replied, acknowledging him.

"The trip went well, no disruptions unless you count the one with Mr. Malfoy and his friends." Severus never looked back at Dumbledore, his eyes locked on the students for trouble and keeping an eye out for the legendry child.

"Yes? What happened?" Albus asked calmly, shifting his glasses on his nose.

"Supposedly," The dark robed man started. "They were attacked by 'something unnatural.' His words, not mine. And there were this claw shaped bruises on Mr. Crabbe's and Mr. Goyle's necks. I'm still not sure if they were faking or not. And if they were faking, then they're good actors."

"Mhmm." Dumbledore pet his long white beard. "I'll see to it, thank you, Severus."

Severus gave a sharp nod before leaving for the table, leaving his old mentor behind.

"Strange," The headmaster muttered to himself, still stroking his beard in thought. "Strange indeed…"

**Only one review? Surely you guys can do better than that especially when over ninety people read this. Oh well, I'll still like to thank Alex. Thank you very much. **


	3. The Murder

**The Grim Reaper Pt.2**

**Just want to say, this is just a Demon!Harry fic, not based on my religion. I'm just using Satan to form this plot, not making you want to follow him. I assure you, you believe in what you want to believe in. I'm a Christian by the way, thank you very much. Well, I hope ya'll like this chapter!**

**Have fun!**

Harry gritted his teeth, it was not easy looking for a Satan worshiper with this place full of undying hope for magic and practically everybody here only worshiped some guy named 'Merlin.' He didn't know a Merlin. He knew God, his Son and the Holy Spirit, Lucifer and Satan but nobody named Merlin.

Who was he anyway?

'_Perhaps,' _Harry thought to himself as he flew around the castle, searching. _'He was a person, not a god.' _He convinced it himself, nodding. That made sense since that was almost the only opinion left.

His senses told him that there were more souls just across from him, meaning there were more possibilities of a Satan worshiper in that room.

He entered the hall silently, his black mists hiding in the sides of the Great Hall where there were more shadows to hide him. Harry's soulless eyes raked over each student, mostly ignoring the first years since they were still too innocent, including Draco Malfoy.

They were all separated into four tables with four different colors much to Harry's confusion. On the far left, table was surrounded by people dressed in green with a snake as their coat of arms. And next to them was blue with ravens, then red with lions and lastly, yellow with badgers. He was next to the badgers apparently as he slowly passed the wizards and witches, leaving a cold air behind.

The students at the Hufflepuff table that were the closest to the wall shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. Soon, rumors started when they all realized they all felt it but the people on the other end never did.

Some of them just brushed it off, saying it was the ghosts that usually wander around the castle or the walls of the castle got cold. However, when someone pointed out that their ghosts was translucent, not completely transparent so it couldn't have been the Hogwarts' ghosts and besides, there was a warming charm cast on the walls.

Panic spread.

Harry narrowed his eyes; he needed a Satan worshiper now. He didn't realize that he was at the Head table now, still hidden in the shadows although.

The adults at the table suddenly shuddered, goose bumps erupting all over their arms and legs from the cold. They glanced at their comrades, furrowing their eyebrows. They kept their guards up with their wands in reach but didn't do anything. It was the middle of the Welcoming feast and there was no need to cause a stir just now.

But Severus didn't agree with them. He stood up from his chair and got some eyes on him but he moved towards Albus without signs of suspensions.

Soon the students except for the Hufflepuffs relaxed, assuring themselves it was nothing.

"Albus." Severus hissed. "There was a change in the atmosphere. Everyone felt it and you know it. The Hufflepuffs seems nervous. They felt it too."

Albus exhaled, continuing on his meal. "I know," He whispered back. "But I can't do anything right now. We'll check the wards after the feast is over. They had just arrived after all." Dumbledore explained.

Professor Snape gave Dumbledore a quick squeeze on the shoulder in reply before turning back for his seat next to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Quirrel. Something about Quirrel made him uneasy but there was nothing he could do about that… yet. For now, there was something happening in the air, he could feel it. And Severus wondered if it has anything to do with the new professor.

He looked down at his half finished supper and Severus lost his appetite, pushing the plate away. He stared at the beautiful wood of the table, his eyes drifting off. He saw Draco who was now a proud Slytherin, showing himself off, the ordeal on the train all forgotten to him.

Severus quietly scoffed; his godson was slowly getting lost in his riches and fame. And he wanted smack Draco into reality but that wouldn't fare well for him especially when Lucius was rich and becoming corrupted with the power he controlled.

Severus would get sacked and kicked into Azkaban before you could say, "Stop being pompous!"

His eyes wandered from the Slytherin table to the Gryffindors', searching for nothing. Harry Potter should have been here by now but his unfortunate death at the Godric's Hollow along with his parents had prevented that.

Severus didn't know why but his chest ached at that thought. He was devastated when his adopted sister and her son passed away, especially the baby. The baby may have James' hair but he had Lily's eyes. He had made an Unbreakable Vow for Lily but it had all been in vain.

He remembered visiting Lily without letting James know a few days before their murders. He met Harry for the first and last time, unknown to him. He had held Harry after some insistences on the redheaded woman's part.

He didn't know why but he felt connected to the baby he held in his arms and that frightened him. Severus had quickly passed Harry back to the mother.

Lily told him that it was the first time Harry was held by someone else beside her without crying. And the Potion Master had replied with, "Well, he was just born almost a year ago so his brain probably still doesn't register images to his head."

Lily knew Severus was saying that he was ugly and she smacked his arm jokingly. "Severus! Don't you dare refer that to yourself! You are a handsome man even if you don't think you are." She smiled at him.

But that was nearly ten years ago. Severus had changed and he knew it. He still didn't think he was handsome at all.

Severus took in a deep breath, obvious to Quirrel's chatter, going on about the vampires from Transylvania.

Behind Severus, Harry stood there, invisible. His senses began to tingle when he looked over the Gryffindor table. His eyes locked on a pitiful brunette with dozens of horrible acnes. She was lost like a puppy without a master, her dulled blue eyes wandering.

He grinned before flying over to stand behind her. A second year, his eyebrows rose in surprise. He looked into her soul, his inner core begging to be visible and let his wings spread free. But Harry kept it contained. Started doing satanic rituals to find faith in when she felt alone. He could tell, looking away from her soul to control him from draining that soul away.

Around him, the teenagers quivered at the freezing temperature. Harry smirked, clearly enjoying this.

Her name was Eloise Midgen he found out when he followed her to her dormitory when the feast was over. The other girls mocked and shamelessly bullied the girl as they got prepared for bed.

When Eloise was about to break into tears, she left for the bathroom with her bag, laughter following after her.

Harry was amused, his feelings except for lust, cruelness and anger was taken away from him when he became a demon. He felt no remorse but why did he had an ache in his chest? The hidden demon rubbed the odd discomfort away, walking into the bathroom.

He leaned against the walls, watching as the miserable and doleful girl came out of the stalls, rubbing at her eyes.

'_How deplorable.' _Harry thought, grimacing.

She looked around the lavatory, making sure there was no one here before she locked the door.

Eloise pulled out her bag, taking out a jar filled with something red. She opened it and Harry nearly fell over, his mouth salivating

It was a jar filled of blood and Harry almost growled, almost catching the girl's attention. Almost. He managed to stay quiet thankfully for him but rather unfortunate for the girl.

Eloise dipped her finger into the jar, covering her digits in the red liquid. She traced the ground in a perfect circle, creating an upside star inside of the circle afterwards. She turned back to her knapsack and took out some candles to put it around her.

Harry grinned, knowing what was going to happen next and he anticipated the moment. At first, he thought he would have to wait for weeks, even months before this whinny girl could began another ritual but it seems like he was wrong. He thanked for his time, after all he didn't want to waste time and face his master's fury.

The pathetic girl lit up the candles and sat in the middle of the surrounding candles without touching the Satanist symbol. She began to chant nonsense and Harry rolled his eyes. But at least she performed the physical activity perfectly.

The candle wax begun to melt and this gave Harry the opportunity to finally claim her body. He appeared on the star circle in his all demonic glory, his wings wide open as his fanged teeth hissed at the girl.

Eloise was shaking terribly, her mouth unable to form words as she stared upon the boy who stood in front of her.

The second year couldn't make a sound until her voice box turned back on, letting out the most terrifying scream ever.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Her high pitched scream alerted her dorm mates.

She stood no chance against Harry, there was no fight in her and Harry frowned, throwing the body back down before disappearing just as the doors tried to open. _'It was shame,' _He thought, _'I'd liked a challenge.' _

Meanwhile with Severus and Albus, they still remained in the Great Hall. Their magical wands waved, checking on the wards and when nothing came back, they did any type of spells they could use but to no avail.

"There's nothing, Severus." Albus tucked his Elder wand away. "Probably just our imagination or if something was here, then it must be gone."

"No," Severus whispered, his eyes still trained on the walls and every crack he could find. "It's still here… I can feel it, Albus. And it's not a good feeling. Not at all."

"Severus," Albus stood next to the younger man. "It's late, let's return to our quarters and we'll check again tomorrow. You're probably being paranoid after th-"

"ALBUS!" A horrified yelled echoed the nearly empty hall. "Albus!" Minerva McGonagall ran into the Great Hall. "Th-There w-was a mu-" She stuttered, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

Albus went over to her, his voice serious. "What is it, Minerva?" He grabbed at her wrists and pulled it down, away from her mouth. "Minerva?"

The Transfiguration teacher shakily moved her eyes from the ground up to Albus'. "Someone murdered Eloise Midgen in the loo."

Albus' and Severus' eyes went widened. There hasn't been a murder at Hogwarts since the death of a young girl in 1943.

Something was here alright, but what? Severus was determined to find out.

**I hope that's enough to satisfy your curiosity for now! Please review!**

**I'd like to thank AlmondWithUnicornHair, Lumcer, sadistickitten and Leylani-sama for their awesomeness! **

**And as an answer to AlmondWithUnicornHair's question, I gave enough hints to answer that. If not then it's a yes. **

**Thank you all!**


	4. The Meeting

**The Grim Reaper Pt.3**

**Hey ya'll! I'm going to New Brunswick for a week so there won't be an update until I came back. No internet there unfortunately :'(**

**Now, I have been getting some confused reviews about Harry and being a demon and all that, but I can't tell ya! It'll ruin the plot! But one thing I will reveal, Severus is HOT! He just doesn't think of him like that after Lily's death. And here we go!**

Harry reveled in the power that grew inside his chest, his wings spreading for the dark clouds to see. The soul he claimed was trapped and dragged to Hell. He was going to use her body for disguise but after seeing what connections she had with Hogwarts was slim to none.

Her corpse was no use to him and he had let it drop to the cold floor to decay.

He needed another worthy Satan worshiper or a stupid person to draw a Satanist symbol big enough for him to go through and claim their souls. And he needed a vessel that can easily go around Hogwarts without being detected. The girl's image wasn't good enough but Harry needed strength anyway.

Harry stood on top the castle, staring at the dark ground that was far away. His craving for souls was satisfied… for now.

Across the castle in the Gryffindor girls' dorms, Severus was leaning over a dead body of who was once Eloise Midgen. Her face was consorted in a painful scream; her eyes still wide open with fear. Her hands were held up as if to try and protect her but failed.

Severus exhaled, getting back up, his hands dusting his black robes. "She certainly died a painful death but from what is a mystery. I can't find any other reason than a possible heart attack but she was too young and the way her body was positioned, it's not a normal heart attack." He concluded, turning to Albus and Minerva. "Madame Pomfrey can give you a better diagnose."

Minerva stepped forward a little shaky. "What is that thing?" Her pale finger pointed to a red circle with an upside down star in the middle that sat in front of the corpse.

Severus slowly head to the said symbol, kneeling in front of it. He took out his wand and cast a spell. "It's made of pig's blood." He told the headmaster before putting his magical core away in his robes. His reached out and traced around the circle with his fingers. "I don't know this design. I'll find out and tell you later. For now, bring the body to Madame Pomfrey."

And with that, he left the room and the tower of Gryffindor.

He walked until he was finally in his quarters and alone. His shoulders gave a small shudder. This was nothing compared to the Dark Lord's attacks. Their eyes were just lifeless, some people might've thought they looked terrified but they were nothing compared to Eloise's death. He pitied her.

Severus shrugged off his outer robes, putting them on a nearby dark chair as he made his way to his private library.

There was no way he could quickly fall asleep unless he knew what had exactly killed Eloise. Severus knew it couldn't be a student that had caused this for two different reasons. One was that it was the first day of school and two; no one could cast a deadly spell and make Eloise's face like that.

"It can't be a spell…" He muttered to himself. Picking a random book on symbols, he sat in a comfy chair, ready for the long hours that waited for him.

_**Six Days Later**_

'_Six hundred and fifty-four. Six hundred and fifty-four.' _That thought kept running through Harry's mind. He only had six hundred and fifty-four days left on the surface also known as 'Earth' before he would be brutally dragged back to Hell with Tom Marvolo Riddle or not. And whether he goes to purgatory or not.

His black mist carried him throughout Hogwarts, the castle groaning slightly at the dark creature that had no good intentions. Harry ignored the castle and continued on to his quest. He would often make trips to the Great Hall, hoping to find another worshiper there but to no avail.

His core was ringing with anticipation, signaling that the broken souls of his intended victim was very close by. However, when he got closer to the souls, the ringing in his core would suddenly stop, making him frustrated.

The broken souls somehow kept disappearing from his grasp and Harry was getting tired of it.

Making sure that there was nobody in the corridor which seems to be empty, Harry appeared himself, and using his powers, he made him look human to the naked eye.

He fixed his cloak, changing it to look like the Hogwarts' uniform with lines of blue. And so, he walked down the hall, hoping that he won't get suspected but if that happened, Harry could easily kill them but he would have no right since there was no Satanist symbol nearby. He would have been banned into oblivion and Harry didn't want that.

Harry turned at the corner and his eyes widened. There were huge crowds everywhere, making it seem impossible to get through.

Nonetheless, Harry walked through, getting hit in the shoulders every once in a while. His appearance caught some stares but Harry ignored it, continuing on. His craving for souls nearly blasted up but with the feed several days ago, he managed to control his urge. Just barely although.

Out of nowhere, a tall redheaded guy slammed into Harry, knocking both of them down. Harry's fangs popped out at the close contact with soul but using his hand, he hid his mouth from view until the fangs went away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, man!" The bigger build on Harry's chest got up with the help of his twin. "Want some help?" He leaned down, showing his hand to help Harry up but Harry hissed at it and stood up by his self.

Harry didn't know why the wizard would offer his hand so freely. Humans were weird, he declared to himself mentally.

The redheaded twins raised their eyebrows confused at Harry's behavior. But regardless of the rude greeting they got, they still smiled at the shorter boy.

"I'm Gred!"

"And I'm Forge!"

"And what's," One started.

"Your name?" And the other finished. They waited patiently, staring expectedly at Harry.

Harry snarled before going around the twins, leaving them bewildered.

'_Stupid humans, I hate wizards, the lot of them. Why am I here again? Oh yeah, a chance to go to Heaven and away from Hell.' _

Harry was so into his thought that he didn't see where he was going next.

He slammed into a hard chest and before he could fall for the second time that day, there were steady hands that grabbed his arms, preventing him from that horrible fate. Harry looked up and almost let out a gasp. Almost.

It was a beautiful tall dark haired man with dark eyes that could rival his although Harry's was pure black while the other's was only deep brown that looked like black. The man's skin was pale, almost as pale as Harry's.

Harry took the time to appreciate the older man's features shamelessly, not aware of the narrowed eyes on him.

Severus' eyebrow rose as he took in the young boy's facial. He thought he was the only one in the castle with the darkest eyes but he appears to be mistaken. Severus knew all the children here by now, first through seventh year but he never seen this boy before.

"What's your name?" He asked, letting the younger male go once Severus confirmed he was steady on his feet. He was surprised that the raven black haired teen didn't startle, like any other teenagers would do. On second thought, they'd run off at the first sight of their Potions Professor instead.

However, Harry did nothing, just stared at Severus.

Severus was getting annoyed by Harry's leer, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Well?" He snapped.

"**You have a tasty soul." **Harry grinned at the face that Severus was making.

"What?" Severus had no idea what the teen had said. He never heard of such language. He didn't know if it was a language at all. "Detention at eight o' clock tonight and five points from Ravenclaw." He stated taking in the blue linings of the robe. He'll find out his name later and why he was never in his class.

Harry watched as the tall man walked around him with his robes bellowing. He smirked; he liked this man a lot. His soul may be a little tainted but it was still pure enough.

As soon the dark haired man went around the corner, Harry vanished into thin air.

The castle creaked, protesting at the evil spirit but sadly, it could do nothing.

Severus knocked on the doors at the headmaster's office.

"Come in, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes; he still didn't know how Albus knew it was him. He opened the doors and saw Albus sitting at his desk, sucking on lemon drops.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered when Severus sat down in a chair.

"I still can't believe you can eat something as gross as a muggle candy." Severus grimaced.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled, "A simple no would've sufficed."

"I am not here for candies anyway. I'm here about what happened to Miss Midgen." Severus pointed out.

Suddenly, the room became tensed, smiles all gone from the room.

Albus clenched his fists, frowning. "Ah yes. It's a huge tragedy. I hate when I had to visit her parents and tell them what happened to their daughter. Poppy is still looking over the body, searching for something. For what, I don't know. I haven't check in with her today." He explained, taking another lemon drop and popping it in his mouth.

Severus nodded, "I still haven't found that symbol yet. It isn't in any wizardry books. I'm going to London next Saturday and find muggle books on symbols."

"That'll be great." Albus agreed. "Can you check in with Poppy on you way down? Get any clues, perhaps?"

"Ok, if that's all?" Severus stood up, ready to leave but before he could, Albus' voice stopped him.

"Severus?"

Severus turned back, inclining his head. "Yes, Albus?"

"Hogwarts is beside herself. Something is making her wary. And whatever it is, it's here, inside the castle."

**I have to go to sleep now! Less than seven hours, I'll be on a plane and off to New Brunswick! Yay! Ciao but first, I'd like to thank Lumcer, Leylani-sama, JulieSnape02 and Alex for their awesomeness! **

**Hasta la Vista for now!**


	5. The Handprint

**Grim Reaper Pt.4 **

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Whew, what a week, huh? I got a small tan but I know it'll disappear soon and I'll get my pale skin back. Oh well. **

**Moreover, back to the story!**

Severus exited the entrance the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office stepping back into its position after letting him out.

He headed down the hall, he would occasionally snarl at Houses that weren't his. If his snakes disobeyed, he'll deal with them in private to avoid humility from anyone outside of Slytherin.

Unlike the rumors that he favored his own House, which was true, but only in points, after all, he didn't enjoy Minerva's bragging; he actually disciplines them. It won't do him good if his Slytherins became ass-picking monkeys like the Gryffindors. Speaking of Gryffindors…

"Five points from Gryffindors for your noise."

Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas flipped around in surprise, but soon their faces transformed into anger. They glared at their Potions Professor.

Ron snapped, "But we didn't do anything, Snape!" He yelled at the man's back.

Severus didn't even bother to turn around, continuing. "Another five points for your disrespect to your professors." He smirked as he turned at the corner.

The Infirmary's doors were closed despite Madame Pomfrey was always opened. It was probably closed because Poppy didn't want any wandering eyes. He opened the doors gently before closing it silently.

On one of the clean beds to his right was a first year getting his hands bandaged up by Poppy. "Now, don't do running around or you'll get another sprained hand, okay?" Madame Pomfrey scolded before letting the Hufflepuff go.

The yellow lined robed boy's eyes widened at the tall and dark man. He whimpered, holding his hand to himself and running around Severus to the door.

Before the door closed all the way, Poppy's voice echoed through the halls. "I said don't run!" Madame Pomfrey shook her head, turning to an amused man. "Why do you go and scare little children, hmm?" She dusted her hands. "Now, what is it you want? I don't need any restocking although some more Pepper Up would be nice."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I'm not here for potions; I'm here for the mysterious case of Miss Midgen." He saw the older woman's fingernails digging into her fragile skin.

"She's in the back." Poppy said stiffly, "Follow me."

"Have you found anything that resulted in her death?" The dark haired man asked.

Poppy took out her keys and unlocked a metal door. Inside, it was cold enough to accustom a body to prevent it from decaying quickly.

This room hasn't been used in decades after the infamous murder of Myrtle whose ghost now resided in the girl's lavatory, haunting it.

Through the chilling air, Severus saw a lone table with a white sheet over it. There was without a doubt that was the body underneath the rough blanket.

"Honestly Severus, there was nothing. No wounds, damages, illness or poisons. Miss Midgen had no history of anything except for severe acnes. Her family assured me that there is no diseases in the family that would have cause this. Severus…" Poppy licked her lips. "It was as if, she just simply stopped living. No magic can cause this."

Severus didn't know but was it just the cold or him. Goosebumps erupted on his arms and he crossed his arms to warm them. "Absolutely nothing?"

Poppy shook her head hesitantly to confirm it. "Al-Although, I did find one thing." She rounded to the head of the table, pulling the sheet by the side, revealing a sickly pale shoulder. "Look."

Severus moved to her side, his eyes following the elder's finger. He almost let out a gasp, just barely. But he couldn't stop his eyes from becoming saucers-like.

On the corpse's shoulder was a red hand mark that contrast vividly against the dead skin. It was a mix between a claw and a regular hand; it looked like it was literally burned into the skin. There were blisters and blackened skin surrounding the hand. Otherwise, that was all.

"What in the world?" Severus whispered in horror.

"I only have two days to keep the body here before I have to release it to St. Mungos for their scheduled autopsy and then her burial." Madame Poppy warned.

"There's nothing else I need here." Severus straightened his back. "Thank you, Poppy." He inclined his head in respect before leaving the cold room that smelled of death.

Madame Pomfrey soon followed him, giving one last pity glance at the covered body. The door slammed, locked.

Unbeknownst to them, a spirit hovered over the dead body. Harry gave a small grin, his mouth now covered in blood. He gave a small cruel laugh and went back to draining the body of blood. It may not give him energy as opposed to ripping a soul from its vessel but it was certainly tasty.

The clock ticked. Its small hand, the hour was on number eight while the longer hand, the minute was between number three and four. It was seventeen after eight and the odd boy still hasn't showed up for detention. And Severus was getting tired.

In addition, Severus was also getting angry. Never in his life had someone failed to show up for his detention. They all feared the consequences that might inflict on them. Therefore, they obeyed Severus Snape when it comes to detentions.

And Severus thought Ravenclaws were smart enough to know that. Apparently, he was mistaken.

He put his quill away and stood up from his chair. He was about to have a chat with Ravenclaw's head of House.

Severus finally spotted Professor Filius Flitwick. He may be a tiny man but everybody in Ravenclaw respected him. "Filius." His voice echoed against the walls, making it easier for Filius to hear.

"Oh hello, Severus!" Filius smiled, meeting Severus halfway. "What is it?" The head of Ravenclaw knew Severus never was one for a talk. So he got straight to the point, saving Severus from an awkward talk.

"One of your students failed to show up for my detention." Severus stated.

Filius' eyes widened. "What? But that never happened before with my Ravens!"

"Well, it happened." Severus crossed his arms. "I think he was a first year, he has dark hair and dark eyes, probably darker than mine. He was rather pale, very white. I never had seen him in my class before so I'm asking why?"

Filius seemed to be deep in his thoughts. "No, I don't know him. I know all my first years and none of them is what you're describing. And even if they skipped your class, I would've known right away. None of my students have special permission to skip your class, not counting seventh years." Then his smart mind came up with something. "When you do your roll calls, is anyone missing on that list?"

Now Severus thought of that, no, nobody was missing on his all roll calls. From first to sixth, his class was always full unless they were either sick or in the Infirmary. Obviously, the boy was not in seventh year by his physical body, and Severus would have known him. He knew all his students after seven years.

"No… I'm gonna check with Madame Pomfrey." He walked away to the Infirmary for the second time that day.

Filius just gave him a nod before going on his way. He was confused; did he miss a boy or something? He sincerely hoped not.

In the hospital wing, Sever entered. "Poppy?"

"Severus? What is it now?" Madame Pomfrey cleaned her hands after treating another child.

"I just want to know has anybody been here everyday since the first day." He questioned, his face emotionless.

Poppy looked bewildered. "No, Severus. No one has been here everyday or regularly except for you and Minerva. Why?"

Severus' stoic face almost cracked. What was happening to Hogwarts, he wondered. "Nothing Poppy, thank you." He left the room. He'll have to tell Albus about this later.

Soon, it was Saturday of the next and Severus was heading to London. He walked to the gates of Hogwarts, taking down the wards before passing through. Once he went through, he put the protective wards back up, preserving it.

In his head, he imagined the location in London and apparated to his destination. Severus appeared in an alley between two buildings, hidden away from muggles' eyes. He transformed his robes into muggle's outfit.

Black trousers with white dress shirt, a few buttons at the top unbuttoned. It was good enough hopefully. It been a long time since Severus looked into muggle's style. Nevertheless, as he walked out of the alley and gained appreciative looks, it seems his fashion guess was a success.

Severus walked along with the crowd, his eyes searching at the stores' names. Finally, he spotted _Chapters_. Declaring the search should begin there; he walked in, the warm building welcoming him.

The handsome man headed into the fiction section, his elegant fingers tracing book after book. After twenty minutes, he was ready to give up on _Chapters _and try a different place.

"Do you need any help, sir?" A high-pitched voice timidly asked behind him.

Severus slowly turned around, "Where are the books based on symbols?" He rudely asked, not wanting to stay here any longer than needed.

"Um," The teenage girl looked around before her eyes lit up. "It's over here, I believe. Yep, here's one!" She pulled out a heavy book and handed it to him. "_The Mysteries on Ancient Symbols_. Is that good enough, sir? I could find more if you want me to." She offered shyly.

The Potions Masteropened the book, picking a random page before giving a sharp nod. "No, it's good enough. Thank you." He went in the line to buy the five hundred paged novel. The price soon came to a total of twenty-two pounds and he easily counted the money and paid for it.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry's tattoo burned. He hissed, knowing that his master was displeased that Harry wasn't getting any further in his search after twenty-three days.

'_Six hundred and forty-three days. Six hundred and forty-three days.' _That thought kept rolling in his head and he knew he had to find one of Tom Marvolo Riddle's souls quickly but so far, nothing.

His black eyes easily blended in the shadows as he oversaw the students. Mortals knew how to spot a demon by their red eyes if they knew where they had to look but luckily, for Harry, he had black.

He licked the dried blood on the corner of his lips, resisting the temptation to kill everyone in the large hall. Temptation. That was one of the reasons why demons were rarely allowed on the surface. They would give in their temptation to slaughter every single human, thus causing end of humanity and beginning a war between the gods.

Harry didn't want a repeat history where Lucifer and his band of rebelling angels went against God, starting a war but of course, God won.

That was when Hell was created. The band of angels became fallen angels that fell to Hell along with Lucifer. The fallen angels' mind and body soon became mutated and inhuman. They became nothing compared to the fair skin of the angels, their eyes kind and wise that they once were.

However, unfortunately they were too corrupted by Lucifer, their leader who was once God's right hand man. In their anger, lust and desperation, they turned to Lucifer who created Satan. They became Satan's followers; they were demons. Lucifer's spirit became Satan, leaving his body behind to become his servant.

A snap brought Harry back out of his thoughts. His eyes zeroed on a familiar twins and Harry almost snarled. They were too happy, making the best out of everything as if today was their last day on Earth.

Harry was upset and confused. He was upset because he was confused and he was confused because why they were always happy. Why they do not see that the world is not as perfect as they think? But regardless of this, he let the redheaded twins passed him by, unaware of the eyes locked on them until they weren't visible anymore.

**Things are getting more interesting are they? Everyone is confused! Severus is confused that there were so signs of the same boy. Harry is confused by mortal's behavior. Madame Pomfrey and Filius are confused by Severus' questions and everyone is confused over the poor little girl's death!**

**I would like to thank I love vampires and werewolves, Lumcer and Alex! You people are fantastic! **

**Please review and I'll give an invisible cookie to the first person who reviews! **


	6. The Symbol and the First Horcrux

**Grim Reaper Pt.5 **

**Hey-o! I'm sorry I had been late. My cancer reached second stage and it sent a devastating blow to my family. I went to BC to visit my aunt who also has cancer for the rest of the summer and until the end of September. But on the bright side, I get to miss a month of school, haha. **

**But other than my cancer, here's a new chapter!**

Severus bit his lip, sitting on his favorite chair in front of the slowly dimming fire as he stirred his tea next to him. His eyes locked on the book in his other hand, his mind deep into it. His tea was already cold but regardless of that fact, he continued to stir it, not realizing how many hours had already passed by.

He found a promising chapter and there was a lengthy paragraphs based on the picture.

**Inverted Pentagram****: **_**Used in witchcraft and occult rituals to conjure up evil spirits. Satanists use it 2 points up and pagans use it one point up. Any way it is used symbolizes evil. It matters not if two points are up or one. It matters not if it has a circle around it. It still is a symbol of Satan.**_

It matched the description exactly to Miss Midgen's symbol.

'_So, she was a Satanist.' _Severus was not aware that the muggles had different beliefs. He had thought they all were of the same religions but it seemed that he was wrong. Like for example, all wizards and witches only believed in Merlin.

He continued on with the Satan's symbols. This man certainly had many symbols for one god. Finally skipping to the last chapter on who this god was. Much to his disbelief, this spirit wasn't definitely something to mess up with.

_**In traditional Christian understanding of the holy Hebrew Scriptures, the Torah, Satan is a synonym for the Devil. For most Christians, he is believed to be an angel who rebelled against God—and also the one who spoke through the serpent and seduced Eve into disobeying God's command. **_

_**His ultimate goal is to lead people away from the love of God—to lead them to fallacies which God opposes. **_

_**Before his insurrection, Satan was among the highest of all angels and the "brightest in the sky". His pride is considered a reason why he would not bow to God as all other angels did, but sought to rule heaven himself. **_

_**The popularly held beliefs that Satan was once a prideful angel who eventually rebels against God, however, are not portrayed explicitly in the Bible and are mostly based on inference. In mainstream Christianity he is called "the ruler of the demons", "the ruler of the world" and "the god of this world". The Book of Revelation describes how Satan will be cast out of Heaven, down to the earth, having "great anger" and waging war against "those who obey God's commandments and hold to the testimony of Jesus". **_

_**Ultimately, Satan is thrown into the "Lake of fire", not as ruler, but as one among many, being tormented day and night forever and ever. In other Christian beliefs, the word "satan" in the Bible is not regarded as referring to a supernatural, personal being but to any "adversary" and figuratively refers to human sin and temptation.**_

Severus blinked in shock. This man was with out a doubt, sounded cold and ruthless. On the next page, he saw it was titled, **Satanism.**

_**Satanic groups have various opinions about Satan, ranging from the conviction that he exists and ought to be worshipped, to Anton Szandor LaVey's symbolic interpretation, which emphasizes individual will and pleasure-seeking.**_

_**Much "Satanic" lore does not originate from actual Satanists, but from Christians. Best-known is the medieval folklore and theology surrounding demons and witches. **_

_**A more recent example is the so-called Satanic ritual abuse scare of the 1980s — beginning with the memoir Michelle Remembers — which depicts Satanism as a vast conspiracy of elites with a predilection for child abuse and human sacrifice. This genre regularly describes Satan as actually appearing in person in order to receive worship.**_

That was all. He bit his lip, he still had no idea what was happening to Hogwarts. According to this article, Satan was supposed to be trapped in the ninth circles of Hell, tortured every single second for eternity.

So he can't be here in Hogwarts, despite that this book was purely based on the Bible and beliefs, meaning this might not be true, but again, he could be wrong.

Severus decided to keep going, looking for more clues.

**Demons: **_**In the Gospels, particularly the Gospel of Mark, Jesus cast out many demons or evil angels from those afflicted with various ailments. The demons or unclean spirits themselves were said to often recognize Jesus as the Messiah. In Matthew 12:43, Jesus taught that when demons were driven from a human, they went through dry places as disembodied spirits seeking respite, although on some occasion he would send them into a herd of swine. Through all accounts, Jesus had never failed in his exorcism of a demon.**_

_**Revelation 12:7-17 describes a battle between God's army and Satan's followers and the latter's subsequent expulsion from Heaven to Earth in order to persecute humans. Luke 10:18 mentions a power granted by Jesus to cast out demons made Satan "fall like lightning from heaven".**_

_**The contemporary Roman Catholic Church unequivocally teaches that angels and demons are real beings rather than just symbolic devices. The Catholic Church has a cadre of officially sanctioned exorcists which perform many exorcisms each year. **_

_**According to Christian demonology, demons will be eternally punished and never will reconcile with God. Other theories postulate a universal reconciliation, in which Satan, the fallen angels, and the souls of the dead that were condemned to Hell reconcile with God. **_

_**However, some believed in purgatory which is the condition of purification or temporary punishment by which those who die in a state of grace are believed to be made ready for Heaven.**_

Severus exhaled; his mind was getting all jumbled in his head. He shut the book closed, for a migraine was coming upon him. He turned his head to look at the clock and must to his shock; it was three thirty in the morning. He had been reading for six hours non-stop.

As he stood up, his knees gave a loud crack from sitting down too long. He went to the sink to dump the rest of his tea and went to his bedroom. He may as well as get a few hours of sleep before class.

But it was a shock to his heart when he saw a teenager standing in the middle of the room, smirking at him, his eyes pure black and cold. It was only a nanosecond before he was suddenly in front of Severus before disappearing in a blink without any evidence of being in Severus' quarters. Although it was colder in here than it usually was.

Severus' heart beat faster it ever did in his entire life. He wasn't sure if he actually saw that or not. Severus never did get his few hours of sleep that day.

Soon, it was time for the Great Hall and Severus almost didn't go but he knew the rules that all professors must attend. So, it was with great reluctant, that he entered the Great Hall from behind the high table through the hidden door. His skin was slightly paler than it usually was with black shadows underneath his eyes.

He sat between Hargrid and Professor McGonagall, both of them looking at him with curiosity.

He had hoped for a quiet peacefully breakfast but it seemed that luck wasn't on his side today.

"Why yer lookin' down? Are yer sic'?" Hargrid asked the Potions Master with concern.

Before Severus could respond with a sharp comment, he was interrupt by the catty woman on the other side of him.

"You do look feverish, Severus. Are you ill?" Minerva almost raised her hand to Severus' forehead to check for a fever but she knew better than to do that. It won't do her any good to have Severus turn his back on her for the rest of the year because she embarrassed him especially in front of the entire school.

"No, I am not sick. For your information, I'm never sick anyways. I just had a bad night of sleep; now leave me alone so I can have breakfast in peace." Professor Snape picked up his fork with eggs on it, eating it, hoping to avoid his annoying colleagues for the rest of the day.

Professor McGonagall gave a tight lip but complied with the younger man's wishes, however Hargrid had different ideas.

"Yer know, Sev'rus, a trip to Ma'ame Pom'rey wouldn't be so bad, would it?" He tried to convince the black robed man.

Severus was about to reply when he, out of nowhere, got a small shuddering feeling on his back. Turning around slightly, he spotted nothing. Thinking it was just his imagination, he turned back to his food, no longer having an appetite.

"Excuse me; I need to speak with the Headmaster." He stood up, ignoring the worried faces on his comrades, heading straight for Dumbledore's seat. He whispered into Albus' ears, "The symbol from Miss Midgen was a religious symbol for a God called 'Satan.' I suspect we may have a demon in our midst."

Albus nodded seriously, "Meet me in my office at five oh thirty?"

Severus nodded before straightening his back and leaving the Hall.

'_Six hundred and forty-one days. Six hundred and forty-one days.' _Harry fisted his hands. It had been twenty-five days since he left Hell and he might be going back soon if he didn't find at least one soul of Tom Riddle.

His dark eyes followed the tall and dark handsome man out of the Great Hall. Harry would come back for him later. But now, he had to find a piece of the soul. And with that, he left the heart of the castle.

The demon walked on foot this time, slowly passing every walls and portraits. The people in the frames stared after him with curiosity in their eyes, wondering who was this teen with black eyes and hollowed cheeks.

Harry knew he would have to feed again once the forty-one days are over. But for now, he consumed the animals in the Forbidden Forest's souls. It tasted bitter compared to the delicious magical soul but he knew he had to be patient. His master wouldn't be pleased after all.

Just as he was about to pass another wall, his blood began to rush. Harry turned towards the said wall, his eyes full of puzzlement. Then literally out of nowhere, a door appeared and Harry grinned, his fangs showing in its glory.

He cautiously opened the door as if to expect any unwanted surprises. When nothing popped out, he entered into the room. Much to his distasteful, it was just a large room filled from bottom to the top of junks. Old trinkets dangled next to his head and many objects of different items were randomly placed on old shelves.

This room didn't looked like it had any reasonable purpose and Harry headed back to the doors when suddenly something inside of him hummed. It was here and Harry knew it.

As he walked further into the room, the humming feeling became a buzzing. He was getting closer.

"**Where are you, motherfucker? I know you're here!" **He mockingly sang. The annoying buzzing feeling quickly a loud thumping as his damned soul pulsed. Harry's head snapped to the left, his eyes locked an old tiara. **"There you are." **He smirked. His master would be delighted at his finding. One down and several to go.

Severus sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead once the door to his classroom was closed. The first years were alway the same, sniffling snobby pests they were. Particularly that young girl from Gryffindor, Miss Granger her name was. And also the two other Gryffindors, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnigan he remembered. They were the loudest and messiest boys he ever met before.

Miss Granger has to be one of the worst, insufferable, know-it-alls Gryffindor. She was even worst than the Ravenclaws and that was saying something for Severus.

Checking the time, he groaned, knowing it was time to meet with Albus. Getting up, he began the journey to the Headmaster's office.

Less than five minutes, he reached the office after taking some points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Knocking the wooden door and receiving a "Come in," he entered.

"Hello, Severus." Professor Dumbledore smiled at his comrade and as usual, offered his muggle candies. And as usual, Severus declined with a sneer. He hated candies. Except for chocolate, white was his favorite but he would never let anybody know that. He did have a reputation to upkeep and he intended to keep it that way.

"I got some information on who we are dealing with here." Severus informed, sitting back against the comfy armchair without looking sloppy.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He took a lemon drop and put it in his mouth, sucking on it. "And what is it, Severus?"

"Mind you, this is only a theory based on my discoveries. I believe we may be working with a spirit from a place called, 'Hell.' The symbols I found that Miss Midgen made was called an inverted pentagram, it symbolizes evil and used to conjure demonic spirits."

Albus petted his beard, clearly in a deep thought on this matter. "This concerns me greatly. If you say what it is true, then what is it doing here and how do we send it back to this place, 'Hell' without attracting the attention of the students?"

Severus mentally rolled his eyes. "I think the students already know what's going on. They are wary at the slightest cold breeze."

Albus nodded with a grave look on his face. "How sure are you on this hypnosis?"

Severus leaned in forward, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I am very certain, Albus."

**Again, I am so sorry for the late, late, very late updatez but I can't exactly control my health. I hope you'll all forgive me. **

**I would like to thank Lumcer and Kenjo for their reviews soooo much! It means a lot to me. **


	7. The Possession

**Grim Reaper Pt.6**

**I am currently in remission for my cancer so I am extremely happy about this. Just in time for Christmas so this is a huge gift unimaginable from God for me. Merry Christmas to ya'll!**

Harry grinned evilly, his eyes solely locked on the twins. He was getting irritated when they wouldn't leave the room without the other; they were truly a perfect example of conjoined at the hips. Just when he was about to give up and move on to a different victim, Fred stood up, announcing that he had to use the loo and George remained where he was.

Harry smirked and blend back into the shadows in the ceiling.

George looked at his twin from their plans for their pranks. "Okay, Fred." He smiled with affection. And Fred returned it tenfold before turning to their dormitory's loo upstairs.

He walked up the stairs quickly and into the boy's third year dorm, bypassing Lee who sat on his bed, reading _Gone With the Wind_. "Hey, Fred!" Lee called out.

Fred secretly smiled with a plan beginning in his head. He put up a façade. "I'm not Fred, Lee! Honestly, after all those years, you still get us mixed up." He made sure to sound annoyed.

Lee looked abashed. "Oh, I'm sorry, George!"

Before Fred knew, his smile broke out on his face, letting Lee know he just got pranked by the same trick once more.

"Fred!" Lee scolded, shaking his head before going back to his book.

The redheaded twin snickered as he continued on his journey to the loo to relieve himself. He passed by a mirror and into a light blue stall, not seeing an ashen face appear in the reflection.

Once he did his business, Fred went over to the sink, washing his hand and making sure to use the soap. He always looked over his shoulder as if his mother would pop out of nowhere if he didn't use the soap, so hence why.

Ignoring the urge to look over his shoulder just in case, he finished up, drying his hands with the red towel. He looked up into the mirror, grinning. "Why hello, handsome. What is your name? By Merlin, you looked just like George!" He laughed briefly. That always had been an old joke between him and the guy who spent nine months with him in their mother's womb.

"You sick, twisted bastard!"

Fred abruptly looked around in shock. Who would say that to him? He saw nothing. "Wh-Where ar-are you?"

"I'm over here, freak." It said.

Fred snapped the other way around, his eyes widened when nothing appeared. He dunked to look under the stalls but he saw no one. He was all alone in the loo so where were those foul words coming from? He quickly gave a side-glanced into the mirror, hoping to see a brief reflection of the stranger or even a shadow to assure him. He did a double take.

Much to his horror, it was his own reflection but it didn't look like him. It was him but the reflection had a snarl permanently attached to his face, his eyes full of hatred, unlike Fred's frightened look. The reflection gave him a cold and angry glare that Fred could never hope copy that sneer. "Wh-What?" Fred stepped back in shock.

"You heard me, bastard." It hissed at him.

Fred scowled, figuring it must be a hex on the mirror and the joke was on him. It hurt him to be pranked in this way. Usually he would laugh at one but this was too much. "I'm not falling for this stupid stuff." He went to the door but it suddenly locked on it's own.

No matter how hard Fred tried to pull or unlock the door, it wouldn't budge. "Let me out!" Fred shouted to the other side of the door, thinking the other person was holding it locked.

"Aww, where are you going, Freddie?" The reflection crooned with an ugly smile and snarl still etched to its face.

Fred gave a bored look at it, feigning boredom but before he could try the door again, the reflection of him suddenly walked through the mirror. The mirror shimmered and glimmered, allowing the 'it' to pass through. Once the new 'Fred' was out, the surface of the mirror rippled back to normal.

Fred couldn't move his eyes away from it, his face horror-stricken. He desperately clenched on to the doorknob, his knuckles turning white as he watch the clone of himself move closer to him. When it was only a few feet away, Fred finally came to his senses.

"Come on guys! This isn't funny!" He pulled and tugged at the knob, pounding his hands on the door, his voice trembling for once in his life. His hands soon became inflamed and sore the knuckles bleeding, his voice rising higher with every breath. "Please! Lee! Lee! George!"

A hand entangled itself into his hair and pulled him roughly away from his freedom. No one came for him.

"GEORRRRGGE!"

Lee shook himself from sleep, his book opened on his chest. His dark blue headphones were on, blaring music into his ears. That was odd, he thought, he didn't remember putting them on. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what woke him up. "Fred?"

When no reply came from the loo, he got up from the maroon bed. "Fred?" Again, no one returned his calling. Lee hoped no one was in there and Fred already went back downstairs. However, he was sure he heard something coming from the restroom.

"Fred?" He reached out with a hand to the doorknob and just as he was about to open it, it opened on the other side. Lee soon came face to face with the guy he had been calling out before. "Fred?"

"Yes?" The red haired twin responded.

Lee tried to speak but nothing came out. He couldn't explain it but this Fred somehow felt… different. Different how? He didn't know. "Uh… nothing." He finally said, shaking his head.

Fred looked down at him warily before nodding. He stepped around Lee and headed back to the common room, leaving behind Lee.

Lee shivered, he suddenly felt cold for unexplained reasons. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he went back to his bed and his book.He'll deal with it later if this cold and dreadful feeling comes up again.

Downstairs in the common room, Fred or also known as Harry, grinned in his success on possessing this body. He could feel the soul of Fred Weasley yelling out inside of him, struggling for control but his attempts were fruitless.

For some reasons, Harry didn't feel pride and enjoyment as a regular demon would in this situation. The feel of having a human body was nothing compared to the skeletal body he possesses. The soft texture between his fingers was insanely addicting.

It felt nothing he ever had before. Harry felt calm and peaceful without pains that he would normally have. The years of torture and ecstasy in Hell had scarred his demonic body. He never thought it feel so wonderful. Humans truly had no idea how lucky they were.

"Fred?"

The supposed Fred looked up at his twin, remembering his role. "Hey, George." He smiled but on the inside, Harry was jumping for joy as he pushes Fred's soul back with ease, as if swatting a fly away.

"Okay, so we'll set the dung bombs in the dungeons exactly at three o' clock while the second years are in their Potions class with Snape." George absently whispered to his brother, pointing at their Marauder Map and compared it to their blueprints. "Got it?" George didn't look up when his sibling sat with him.

"Got it." Harry affirmed, using Fred's voice box.

"And remember, keep an eye out for any red sparks at the other end of the corridor if I failed and if I did failed, do not proceed with the plan, okay?" He turned to Fred, and then froze. "Fred?" George eyed at his twin. "You look… different."

Fred raised his eyebrows with perfected confusion. "What do you mean?" He looked over himself as if he could find the problem.

"It's just… nothing." George looked away then back with suspension. "You never raise your eyebrows, unless you're faking innocence with mum. What's going on, Fred? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Inside, Harry was shouting at himself for his stupidity but on the outside, he remained cool and calm. "I have no idea what you're talking about, George. Now excuse me, I need to check something with Professor Flitwick." He recalled the Charms teachers and walked out the common room.

George sat there, gaping at where his twin was before. There was something wrong with his brother, he knew. And besides, Fred would never willingly meet up with a professor unless it was a detention and George perfectly well knew that Fred didn't have one, having been with him at all times.

Something was wrong with his identical twin and he was going to find out why.

Harry, or also known as Fred continued down the hall where he knew the gargoyle was located. He sensed the pulse of another soul of Tom's coming from behind it and he could not get in without a physical form of a regular wizard. The gargoyle would have no choice but to accept the password without staying firm for no apparent reason. It was the law.

"Hey, George! Or is it Fred?" Katie Bell stepped in front of him and Harry on instinct hissed at her. He stepped around her and left the corridor, leaving behind a stupefied Gryffindor.

"Lemon Drops." Harry spoke in his vessel's language as soon he arrived at his destination. It was easier to speak in their language when possessing one of them.

The gargoyle sensed bad things from the redheaded in front of him but he had no proof but to obey the wizard's command, and thus, moved to reveal a staircase.

Harry grinned manically, moving Fred's legs up the stairs that led to the Headmaster's office. He heard no voices or movements coming from within the door, nothing but the whispers of a broken soul. He entered in the office unwelcome and the whispers became clearer to him as he moved closer to a desk's drawer.

His broken soul pulsed and he knew he found another part of the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

'_Six hundred and thirty-six days. Six hundred and thirty-six days.' _

It was another mission completed and Harry had no more use for the vessel, and so he unleashed the connection that connected his damned soul to the body, letting it drop to the hard floor. Harry felt a little regret in letting it go, missing the soft skin and no pain when he possessed it but he knew he had a quest to complete or face Satan's wrath.

And Harry did not wish to damn his soul any more than it already was.

**That's all for now, sorry. And sorry that there was no Severus in this but he will be in the next chapter. And the next chapter will definitely be up before New Years!**

**I'd liked to thank Leylani-sama, . , Sid, serena, Lumcer, 13AkiraKuran, FireSenshi2, Animelover9280, ikebblez9614, Steve, Raven and the Wolf and Reithandina! You all deserve cookies! **


End file.
